Dreams Will Lead To Downfall
by TheSoundsBehindTheWall
Summary: AU  Matthew is an adopted child, by Francis and Arthur. After his other adopted brother Alfred leaves, his life begins to go downhill. Rated M, for a mix of everything. Strong Language/Rape/Violence/Drug Use/Suicidal Attempts/ And so much more.


**Dreams Will Lead To Downfall.**

_Chapter One._

Everything seemed to break. All the images of the past just snapped. The ipod in his small hands dropped to the ground and crashed with the dinner plates. The sound of the slap still echoed in his mind. His blue eyes watered, and he stared at the to people he loved the most. The two people who brought him into a welcome home, treated him kindly, and fairly with his other brother. But now he felt the need to cry and whine, as he heard his two parents argue. They never fought till now, everything was normal till now...

-

Matthews blue eyes shot open, and his body shook and twitched. He clenched on tightly to his ears, as he could still picture them arguing. British and French insults cutting up his heart. He yelled loudly, for them to stop, but it kept happening. His face was sheltered off from the world, as he hopped that if he hid it under the covers he wouldn't be able to hear them. But it didn't stop, they were still loud and the images of the slap were imprinted on in his mind. There grim faces remained in his memory.

"Matthew?" A voice cried out to him, silencing the other voices around him. A warm hand was placed onto the cold covers. The heat from the hand, hit the crying boy like a train. He jolted, and shook the blanket off of his head, leaving the blanket covering from his nose down. Blue crystal eyes looked up into the matching blue eyes of his adoptive father. Right away he wanted to hide away in the covers, but at the same time he wanted to cling onto his fathers neck. Scared that he would be slapped just like his other adoptive father in his dream, Matthew sat there and shook up a storm.

"Vhat is vrong?" The French accent asked innocently, making Matthew nearly want to cry.. "Vas it a nightmare, mon petit?" The man sat next to the shaking boy, and ran a hand through his sweaty blond locks. As he used the word Dream, the teenager realized it couldn't have been true... It was just a Nightmare... Just one terrible nightmare.

Matthew shook his innocent head, and wiped some sweat from off of his forehead. The small body stopped shaking, and he took a few short breaths to make his breathing go back to normal. The Frenchman sensing Matthews discomfort placed a kiss on the top of his head, and released his long digits from his hair. "Take it easy," he replied sweetly, "It's only seven, I'm still making breakfast." The Frenchman cooed the other.

The other blond nodded, and lied his back on the bed. He could feel his t-shirt become wet from all the sweat that roamed on his body. Back mussels relaxed and throbbed as his forced himself to lie straight in the bed, instead of in his normal curled up position. "Merci Papa." He added as he noticed his parent figure leave the room, and returning to make breakfast, for the two of them.

Sleep was lost, he didn't want to sleep. He was scared that his nightmare would show him a terrible fate that he did not want to see. Matthew rolled over and turned off his alarm before it went off to solve future problems. Quickly he sat up, and said that he should get dressed, and get ready for school. His white t-shirt stuck to his pale white chest, this caused him to re-think his plans and choose to take a shower.

He left his cold bed unmade for now. In all honesty he did not want to return to the bed. He left his room unattended and walked into the small bathroom across the hall. They didn't live in such a big house, it was just two floors, with three bedrooms. One of his room, which was the first door on the left. Across from it was the bathroom, the smallest room out of all of the rooms. Next to the Bathroom was his adoptive parents room. There was a door that lead into the bathroom, Matthew always questioned that door, but choose not to ask, for he feared the answer. They had the biggest room in the house, since they had a big bed, and needed more room. Across the hall was his brother, Alfred's old room. But since Alfred had gone to College, that room was emptied and used for Arthur, his other adoptive father's library room. Matthew hardly went in there anymore, even though he loved to read, he couldn't just bring himself to stay in there for too long, it brought memories of his brother, and how much he missed him greatly.

They weren't brothers by blood. But they believed they were. No matter how many times people would tell them they weren't, they would argue back and forth saying that they were. Even with Francis and Arthur, the children would even go along saying that they were there actually parents. Even though now that Matthew would think about it, it doesn't mater very much sense. There was no way that one of their parents could give birth. But just thinking about it, brought a smile and a laugh to his lips.

The teenager was out of the shower in a blink of an eye. He enjoyed the warm water hitting against his skin, but he knew he couldn't stay in there all day, for he had to get ready for his first day of school. It was a new school that he was heading to, and was he ever excited. He was going to be able to make some new friends as well, since most of his old friends were heading to a different school. They had a choice on where to attended, but Arthur told the teen that he should go to this certain school, instead of the other. Arthur, had graduated from that school, and recommended it. So Matthew agreed and choose this one, although he couldn't make his friends to come. He was just going to have some new friends for school hours.

That was no problem for him, since he was really friendly. But being friendly is one thing.. but being innocent and gullible would bring him to his downfall.

-

**Authors note:**

Sorry if I'm totally going to fuck up such an innocent character. I love Matthew to death, but I just have to do this. Please if you think that this is too much of a fuck up, just move on and don't read the next few chapters to come. I am basically turning Matthew's innocent sweet life downhill and making it all dramatic. Some of the events in the story, have happened to a few of my friends in my school. The whole school system, outside of the classrooms, and people grouping and such are based on how my school works. I know it may seem odd, but I kind of like the way it goes along. It's not like normal schools, and you'll see why.

Also sorry if it's kind of short. I didn't mean it to be this short. I promise I will make my next chapter longer.

Please Review, I want to know if I should finish it. I want to, but I'm kind of nervous that it doesn't seem interesting enough.


End file.
